


One is mad, The other mad

by LunaTheOneAndOnly



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaTheOneAndOnly/pseuds/LunaTheOneAndOnly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is a private detective who is tasked with a job to find and capture a new, insane, criminal who goes by the name of Jack. What follows is a chain of events the detective would have never imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turn Up the Crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365613) by [BlazeOfGlory77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeOfGlory77/pseuds/BlazeOfGlory77). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS GETTING SOME MAGER FIXES!!! I'm removing plot holes, loose ends, horrid grammar mistakes, and poor wording. I suggest not reading the chapter until I've fixed it. I'll let you know if the chapter your reading is corrected in the beginning notes. You can read ahead, but I don't recommend unless you want to see where I started as a writer.

 

(Mark)

 _*_ _Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,_ _Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together,_ _Brighter than a luc-*_

**_*Bang*_ **

I should change my alarm clocks ringtone. It’s nice to wake up every day and instantly remember that birthday party that the office threw for me. I mean, the first 20 times it was, but now it’s slowly becoming repetitive. I get up and do my morning routine: take a quick shower, brush my teeth, put on clean (or mostly clean) clothes, make breakfast… the usual. What is not usual though is seeing 27 missed calls on my phone from the office. I pick one person at random who had called me and called them. 

 

I can hear the chaos in the background.

 

I had called Mat and as soon as I realized it I regretted it greatly. The guy breaks under pressure! He was rambling and mumbling, not making any sense. Finally, after a few minutes, I piece together that I have to turn on the tv and check the news. I speed walk to the tv. With a cup of tea in my hand, I turn the damn thing on.

_*-for tuning in on the 9 o’clock news, I’m your host Dina Coop. Today we have to start our usual program off with a... not-so-happy note. Only a few hours ago a bomb had been set off at the heart of our city. Polic-*_

I dropped everything I was holding and ran out of the door with my coat thrown onto my shoulders

 

 -___*___-

 

As soon as I stepped into the office everything froze. Everyone that was doing anything even remotely important stopped and looked at me. Ray, the head of the office, yelled from his room for everyone to get back to work. I walked towards the chef's office.

“Took you long enough to get here, sit down Fischerbach” A wave of fear hit me. People will forever fear the unknown. I REALLY regret not watching the news story to the end.

“What’s going on? All I know so far is that a bomb went off, that's why they're losing their minds, isn't it? ”

“Sweetheart, you are at the moment the most experienced guy we could find. You have only failed 3 cases in the span of 7 years. That’s why I’m giving you this one, although you aren’t an official member of the office. The bomber is a nut case. After bombing the building he went on to spray paint onto each and every single wall they could before our team got there. The praise ‘Grow eyes behind your head, you’ll need it when I get big’ doesn't exactly make our citizens feel safe if I'm being honest. A guy who goes by the name of Jack seems to be the boss. The office is trying to find information about him, but it seems like we have hit every possible dead end we can find for now. Are you up for the task? I need to know if you’re willing to wake up in the middle of the night just to play tag with this guy or whatever”

“Yeah, I’m in”

“I knew I could count on you, now, go help the others. Maybe with a fresh set of eyes the team can find something they missed”

 

We couldn’t find anything: No fingerprints, not a ‘Jack’ who lives in this state and is a threat at the same time, his face was covered by a mask, not a single droplet of blood found, this guy had thought it through, hadn’t he?

 

The team gave a copy of the evidence they had so far and sent me off. The sun had started to set by then. I went home, didn’t even bother to take my shoes off. I stood in front of my pinboard tore off pictures, pins strings and notes from my previous case and replaced it with a picture of Jack and a few notes I quickly drafted. This guy may be smart, but even the smartest person in the world makes mistakes. He will slip up, I know it, They all do! With a small smile on my face, I went upstairs and decide to go to sleep early today.

 

-___*___-

 

_*Phone ringing*_

Ugh... God, what happened this time?

 

_4:48_

At least I got a good 5 hours of sleep, should at least keep me sharp for the time being.

“Hello?”

“Get to 7th Hillrise asap!!! Jack was-” 

“I’m on my way”

“-on the roof tops. Stall for time, bac-”

*end of call*

 

**_Here we go._ **

****

Hillrise isn’t far from here, it’s basically next to my street in fact. What is he doing here? Could it be a copycat? This is an above average safe neighborhood, the black market or dealers don't really come here. So what does he want? These questions flood through my mind as I make my way to the exit of my apartment.


	2. When we first locked eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark meets Jack for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good to go

 

(Mark)

 

After a 3 or 4 minute walk, I made it to the building where Jack was seen. I climb the stairs to the rooftop floor and slowly creep the door open, thank god it didn't squeak. He is wearing a white hoodie and deep blue jeans. He has brown hair, pale skin and fragile build. He seems to be in his own world, eyes closed and taking in the chill air of the city. He looks calm, would mistake him for a sane person if he hadn’t just blown up a bank and a few more buildings around it.

Slowly and as quietly as I possibly can I start making my way towards him, gun in hand. If he opens his eyes now I am screwed. When I think I’ve made it close enough I attempt to tackle him to the ground.

 

As soon as he opens his eyes he jumps to the side, dodging my attack. Great, he has fast reflexes. Only makes my life easier, doesn't it?

 

I roll onto my back. A sharp look is in his eyes that turns to what I can only describe as madness as soon as I get up and take a step closer to him.

“ _Well_ , look at whot we got here, **Mark** wos it? What were ya trying to do, _hug me?_... **_YA COULD HAVE JUST ASKED_!!!** ”

The man sounds and looks like he had escaped the nut house. His voice was high pitched and those once calm eyes were now as wide, pupils dialed. How did this madman know my name? I guess word moves around well in this city. Marks train of thoughts was cut short by Jack, who lunges himself at Mark and wrapped his arms around him

For a second the detective was stunned, but he quickly shakes it off and pushes Jack off of him. Jack stumbles back holding Mark's gun in his hand.

“Now, lad, I’m gonna say this only once so listen _carefully_.” Jack is waving the gun around like it’s some sort of a toy, Mark had to dodge a few of Jack's zests that went out of control. Where the hell did this man come from?

“Guns… They're no fun, bang n’ the game is over!!! So… if I .... _ever…_ see ya with one. _You either throw it to the bin…_ **_OR. FOCKING. RUN!!!!!!_ ** ”

“ok” Better not provoke the sociopath.

"And just so you don' get any ideas"

 

Jack cocked the gun and shot a bullet that flew past Mark’s ear, missing it by a few centimeters.

 

“HAHAHAHAHAHA”

Jack suddenly turned around and started to run towards the edge of the building, away from the exit.  Jack jumped onto the edge of the building and leaped onto the next one, gripping onto it with dear life before pulling himself up and sitting straight looking at my with the biggest grin I had ever seen.

“What are you doing?” I'm honestly confused as all hell. He takes a moment, thinking through his answer. A sly smirk spreads across his face, that sharp look returns in his eyes.

“Admiring the view”

...He's looking straight into my eyes... Why is he looking straight into my eyes?

“Excuse me?”

“Is the city not beautiful?!” I knew that _he_ knew, that _he_ was talking about me, but neither of us wanted to point out the obvious. This is frustrating.

“Why are you doing this? What's your motive?”

“Awwwww, did I trigger lil’ Markimoo”

**_God I hate him already._ **

“How do you know my name!?”

“Doll, I never go blind into a war. I knew everything and mor’… _maybe even mor’ than you!!!_ ”

Jack bursted into a fit of laughter. I'm slowly boiling up from the inside. I'm exhausted. 

“What war? What are you planning?”

“You jus’ _love_ to ask questions, **_don’t cha_ **!?!”

“That’s why I’m a detective, yes. Good eye Sherlock” I smirk. 1:0 bitch

“Uuuuuuh, _harsh words_ Markaboy. If ya continue on like that ya will for sur’ meet your end… Maybe _I_ should **_teach you a LESSON_ **...”

Jack stood up, Mark readied himself for a attack.

“.... **_LATER!!!_ ** ”

Jack spun around and ran away laughing. I ran downstairs to try to follow the madman, but it quickly became clear, that he was gone... great _._  I start walking home, the question in my mind making my ears ring a little. As soon as I made it home I walk to my bedroom and fall face first onto my bed.

 

Not noticing the poison green eyes and wide blindingly white smile that was watching me.


	3. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets poisoned by Jack.

(Mark)

 

**_I wake up_ **

 

…

 

That’s odd,  I’m usually woken up by my alarm clock. I check to see what time it is.

 

_9:58_

 

How is that even possible!?!? My clock repeats itself after every 5 minutes, I should have woken up at some point during one of the repeats!!! It even gets louder after each repeat! And I'm known to be a light sleeper... It doesn’t make se-

 

 _*_ _Sunshine, lollipops and rain-*_

 

_*Click*_

 

_I check my clock and what I find is that someone had changed it. I froze, go pale, **I am 100% sure that I hadn’t touched it.**_

 

“Who’s here?”

 

…

 

…

 

No one except me I guess.

 

I do my morning routine and go to my living room… only to find it completely tidied up. IT WAS SPARKLING!!! Who the fuck did this? Why did they do this?  Did they steal something? I check my vault and find that everything is still there. WHAT IS GOING ON!!!! I go to the kitchen and find that this guy/girl had even made me breakfast. I throw it away. Oh, they must have poisoned it and cleaned everything up so I would think that they were nice!!! Well I have to change the locks to my windows and doors later… great. As soon as I finish eating the food **_I_ ** made, I pick my coat and head into the office.

 

-___*___-

 

Ahh, the smell of coffee, sweat and freshly printed paper, could bring a tear to the corner of a man’s eye! I don’t have to be here, I shouldn’t in fact because I’m not an official officer/policeman. I started as a boy with an eye for patterns and a friend who was missing and now I’m the head policemans right hand, crazy isn’t it? Well after I found my friend, who carried on to get marrying with a beautiful woman and have 2 kids with her, I wanted to go and become a detective, but never got the time to get even a college degree because people kept sending me cases left and right. I became a hero, a last straw, hope, batman, a guardian angel… or that’s what they have called me. A little too cliched to me. I’ve tried to help everyone who asks for my help… well what can I say, I have a weak spot for the weak!!

 

That’s also why I’m still trying to figure out who broke into my house.

 

I haven’t made many enemies, I can only name a few and they are all in prison... I checked. I sent a sample of the food that the ‘mysterious maiden’ made for me and it came back clean. So someone broken into my house, cleaned my living room, made my breakfast, turned back my clock so I could get my 8 hours and then left? Who the fuck is this person?!?!?! I wanna punch him/her and then apologize and thank him/her for doing what they did… and then throw them behind bars and get a restraining order. What is going on!?!?!?! I’ve _never_ been this confused!!!! With a bang the main door to the office opened. Two men, our ‘fingerprint experts’, walk in looking rather pale. They were tasked to search my apartment for any fingerprints and by the look in there eyes I could tell they found something. I got up from where I was sitting and asked them who was in my apartment?

 

They told me to make a wild guess…

 

And with that they left, leaving me stunned and in my thoughts. I stood there pondering… and then it hit me. I felt my whole being go pale as I rush to the nearest hospital. Of all people why did **_HE_ ** have to break into my apartment!!! I make it to the hospital, in one piece…

 

_...Why am I feeling so dizzy all of a sudden?_

 

Everything starts to melt into one. singular. blur. I remember people running to me and picking me up before I blacked out completely.


	4. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack visits Mark in the hospital.

(Mark)

 

_ Dizzy… I feel dizzy.  _

 

 _My eyes are wide open, but I can’t see anything. Everything is blurred. Someone opened a door and walked next to me. They started to talk to me, explaining me stuff. They said there was poison in my stomach and they had cuttin me open in order to get it out… but they haven’t given me an antidote, they haven’t found one yet. So I’m slowly dying? Great, fantastic!!! So I’m dying… I feel bizarrely calm, I imagined it being much more painful. I lay back down on my bad… Didn’t really notice I had sat up. I sigh, it feel so calm. I feel safe, happy, balanced. People experence death differently, I guess I’m the embracer type._ ** _I can hear the beeping of my heart monitor_** **_slow_** **_down. People are running all around, trying to save me. I close my eyes._**

 

**_Suddenly everything freezes and the room gets filled with laughter. A sharp pain runs thr_ ** _ ough my ne- _

 

_ AGH, that hurt like a BITCH. The source of the laughter sits onto my lap and pulls me up. He holds me by my face. I open my eyes, all I see is poison green. _

_ “Jack?” _

_ “The one n’ only sweety! I told ya I’d teach ya a lesson, didn’t I?” _

_ “Fuck off” _

_ “To whom? You? Sure!!!” _

_ “ _ **_Get off me_ ** _ ” _

A sharp pain goes through my head _._ ** _WITHOUT THINKING_** I attempt to curl up into a ball at an attempt to lessen the pain…

 

But the problem was that I didn’t notice how close to my face Jack really was.

 

All my seances return in one flash and I push Jack off of me, he falls off of the bed. I cover my lips, trying to lose the feeling of his lips on mine. The whole room went quiet again. 

“ _ Fuck, that wos amazing!! Let's do it again!!!” _

“ **NO!!!** ”

“Well, I guess I can’t get too much of something good in one day!” Jack get up from the ground and attempts to climb onto my lep again with a painfully big grin on his face.

“ **Get the** **fuck away from me.** ”

I look at him and froze. Now that I can see and hear properly I realize that Jack's eyes…

 

**_HIS FUCKING PUPILS ARE SPLIT!!!!_ **

 

Are those contacts!?!?!?! They must be… are they? They look so real, too real!!! It doesn’t make seance!!!  _ God why is he so fucking confusing. _ What is he even!!?

“Who are you?!”

“I’m Jack,  _ Jack Septiceye!! _ Cool name isn’t it, I choos’ it myself”

“Are tho-those contacts?”  _ Of all time for my voice to fail me, this just HAD to be the one. Who did I trigger up there? _

He jumped onto my lap, his pupils dilated and the impossibly huge grin widening. 

“What do  _ YA  _ think detective? What do ya think I am?  **_BECAUSE I’M NOT SUR’ ANYMORE AS WELL!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_ ** ”

“Fr-”  _ I shouldn’t call him names... because THAT ended well the last time… wait. _

“Why did you clean my apartment and make me breakfast, only to poison me afterwards? Some sort of sick and twisted last supper?”

Jack fell into a fit a laughter with tears in his eyes and gasping for air. 

**_“HAHAHAHAHAHA_** _YA SEE,_ ** _MARK_** _, I DIDN’T POISON YA!!! AT THE END YOU POISONED YERSE-_ ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!_** _MARK, MARKIMOO, SWEETY, CUPCAKES, I_ placed the antidote into the food I made _especially. For._ **_YOU!!!_** IF ya had eaten it, then ya would have been ok, the pill in yer stomach would have opened up and the antidote would have taken care of the poison **_before it could have even made it into your blood!!!! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! BUT YOU RAN INTO THE HOSPITAL WHICH WAS THE PILLS TRIGGER!!! IT OPENED UP AND THE POISON MADE YOU PASS OUT!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH THE PLOT TWIST!!! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_** ”

I push the madman off of the bed again, he keeps laughing on the ground. I spot a clock as I’m looking around the room for anything I could use to beat the ever living  **_SHIT OUT OF THIS… THING_ ** .

 

_ 5:12 _

 

_ How long was I out? _

 

“How long was I out?”

Jack’s laughter suddenly stops, he gets up and sits next to me, a sharp look in his eyes.  _ Does he have severe bipolar disorder!?!?!?!  _

“Three weeks, the wound from th’ surgery managed to heal up before ya woke from yer coma”

“ _ THREE WEEKS!?!?!?” _

“ **_DID I FOKIN’ STUDDER!?!?!?!_ ** ”

“Why give the antidote now then?!?!?”

“Because I’m. not.  _ dumb _ !! We found out your body mass and used the info from the hospital's blood samples to find out when ya’d wake. We were 2 minutes off…  _ I’ll have to have a long talk with Purple later…”  _

“Who’s Purple?”

“Our team’s scientist”

“Teams?”

“ **_YOU FOCKIN’ THINK I WORK ALON’!?!?!?!_ ** _ ” _

“ _ I  _ **_know_ ** _ you don’t _ ”

“Then stop askin’ stupid questions!”

“Why don’t you leave then, then I won’t get a chance to”

“Why would I want to leave _my_ _ pretty little angel _ in this  **dull** hospital room with little to  **_no_ ** activities!??!”

“ _ I’d rather watch paint dry! _ ” I say coldly.

The smile from his face flickered a little and a hint of sadness was seen in his eyes. 

“ **_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IF YOU SAY SO!!!! SEE YA, LOVE YA!!_ ** ”

“ **Stay away from me** ”

His hand coiled up into a fist, his knuckles turning white. He looked back, a forced smile on his lips. I gave him a cold stare right before he left.

 

…

 

_ It’s quiet. _

 

…

 

I go to sleep, pushing the confusing feeling of emptiness and regret to the farthest corner of my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are extreamly proud of this chapter for some reason. Nothing special happened, but yet it feels like we dropped some sort of a bomb! xD
> 
> Anyways, we hope you enjoied it! We had fun writting this one for sure! Tell us what you think of it!!


	5. Bright Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has a talk with one of Jack's friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a little longer to make. We ran into a mager writers block, a dilemma. We got it sorted out though so here is todays chaper! Hope you enjoy it!!! <3 <3 <3

(Mark)

 

_Jack struck again._

 

I’m on my way there right now. He is holding people hostage while his team is carrying explosives in and money out. Jack hadn’t been seen, but there is still a high chance he is there. I park my car away from the bank, in case it blows up, and start walking towards it. 

 

Jack’s laughter suddenly fills the thick air, but something was off about it…

 

I look around and find a boy standing on a balcony, looking at me. He had chocolate brown hair, a mask covering his face and was wearing simple shorts and a bright sky blue t-shirt. He is holding a voice recorder in his hand that is playing Jack’s laughter. 

“Come up here, room 14 second floor, we need to talk”

“How do I know this isn’t a trap?”

“...Point taken. Welp. Jack’s gonna kill you anyways so… yeah… You can come up if you’ve changed your mind”

The boy turns around and walk into his room. He seemed to be a level headed person, unlike Jack. I don’t trust the boy, heck anyone who has connections with Jack should be thrown behind bars, but it seemed like the kid really did want to talk to me. I think he wasn’t lying as well, Jack would kill me. It seemed like the last time we met I had hurt his feelings. It seemed like the smart thing to do is listen to the kid, he knows Jack more than I do. I start walking towards the building the boy was in. 

 

-___*___-

 

I knock on his door. I could hear heavy metal objects falling and sprinting towards the door. The boy opened the door. He was much shorter than me, like around a head and a half. Now looking at him I could tell he was MUCH younger than me. He’s a kid, maybe 16 or 17… I feel old and I’m only 27!

“You came… didn’t think you would, but thank god you did. Come in…”

He sounds very mature for a 16 year old. His voice is steady, deep and intelligent. This apartment is full of different gadgets and doohickeys I’d never even heard of until now. 

“Sit down”

He was pointing at a plain old bright blue couch.  _ How do I know if that’s not a trap? _

“Mark, chill, I promise I’m not gonna hurt you… OH I know what will convince you!!! I can’t kill you, because Jack wants to kill you. If I killed you, he would kill me!!! I should become a detective as well!”

The kid started to giggle, proud of his logical leap. He did have a point though. I sat down, hesitantly. He turns around and picks a chair and turn it around. He sits on it with his two legs on either side. 

“Okey… now, I wanted to talk to you because… well

 

_...We have a big problem… _

 

...You see, Jack is more sane than you might think, being mad is how he lives his inner frustration out. Around the office he is actually way more quiet then you might imagine. He is a social butterfly…

 

...but you ripped his wings off…

 

...I don’t know what you did to him, but Jack has been in his room planning his next moves. Jack hates planning and he especially hates what he has to do in order to complete his current task... so something is up. I went to ask him about it, but he just screamed at me and told me to leave him alone. No one likes what we have to do, but we do not have a voice in the matter. So please, apologize or do whatever you can to cheer him back up because a grumpy Jack is a…

 

... _ murdery one _ …

 

...okey? Just, distract him, send him a flying kiss or… whatever!!! Just get him away from planning about… yeah… and instead get him focused on you. Red, Yellow and I are currently trying to figure out a less destructive way to get what we want.”

“...a flying kiss?”

“It’s soooo fucking obvious that he has a man crush on you, you didn’t know it?”

_...I thought he was just the flirty type, trying to distract me… no wonder I’m not an official officer! _

“..yeah, I knew that…”

“Suuuuuuuuuuure you did”

“What should I do?”

“Well, what  _ DID  _ you do? What happened in the hospital?”

“Well I woke up, but was dying. Jack came in and gave me the antidote. We argued, I told him to stay away from me at the end and he seemed to get hurt by that” I decide to not mention the… accident. The less I think about it the sooner I’ll forget about it.

“Well first off apologize to him”

“HE  _ POISONED _ ME!!!”

“Because you insulted him”

“ _ THAT DOESN’T EXCUSE WHAT HE DID!! _ ” 

“ **_YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY YOU ARE STILL ALIVE!!!_ ** ”

“...point taken...”

“But if you  _ don’t  _ man up and say sorry... then bad things  _ will _ happen. We need time Mark! “Anyways, you should go now. OH, Jack won’t kill you if you keep eye contact. He doesn’t enjoy seeing the life fade from someone's eyes, who would?”

“I’ll keep that in mind… thank you”

“You’re welcome, just please. Don’t get yourself killed” I get up and start walking towards the exit

“I’ll try to. So, what do you get out of this?”

“What do you mean?”

“What’s your motive, why are you robbing banks and diving deeper into a criminal life?”

_ Might as well try to be friendly, maybe I can make him slip up and say something... interesting _

“Well after this gig I’ll leave, our entire team is planning to. I’ve been on this team for the shortest amount of time, but Red for example has been going around taking down mobsters since she was 11!!! So you shouldn’t worry about seeing my cute face in the near future!” 

“Why?”

“We’re tired of hiding our faces and going around the streets, fearing that someone would jump at us, plus we had taken down enough mobstars for this town to be safe for the next couple of years”

“Understandable… what’s the plan?”

“The plan? Sorry, but I don’t know. It’s something Jack wanted us to do, but I think at the moment even he doesn’t know what he is doing!!!”

“Speaking of Jack, why is he... mad? What or who screwed a few bolts loose in his head?”

“Why not go and ask him, tell me what he told you later, I’d like to know the answer to that question just as badly as you do”

“So you don’t know?”

“I thought you were a detective”

“Oh~ _ zip it _ would you?”

“Okey, just go, he’ll be leaving soon”

As soon as I step out of the hotel room I grab my phone and start dialing in 911, but before I can even press the call button a loud explosion echoed through the whole building, making it shake like an level 9 earthquake. It came from the room I was just in. I ran back  _ more like take two steps _ to the room and throw the door open only to find that the room was completely wrecked, the  Futuristic fancy looking machinery gone  and the outr most wall missing. Well, seems like I don’t have to call the cops after all, they will come here anyways. I turn around, leaving the door wide open, and make my way to the bank.


	6. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack breaks down, Mark comforts him.

(Jack)

 

“Everything is nearly in the van, anything else you want to do before we blow this place sky high?”

“No, tell me when everything’s set” I said coldly. Blue frowned, looking like he is about to cry.

“...is everything okey Green? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, I’m jus’ not in the focking mood. _ I DON’T HAVE TO BE CHIPPER ALL THE FOCKING TIME!!! _ ”

Tires started to form in his eyes. He quickly turned around and ran away.  _ Great, now Reds going to murder me _ . I watch as Yellow and Orange comfort him and shortly after get back to work. I look around to find Red… who pointing her sniper rifle at me with fire in her eyes. We lock eyes for a moment or two before she turn back around and starts taking out the cops again. I know she wants me to apologize, but right now I’m too pissed to do anything. 

 

I’d rather be mad then sad.

 

I keep re-imagining the scene at the hospital with….  _ him _ ... it makes my heart hurt like hell, but I can’t stop. I never did have control over my thoughts, as soon as the train left it wouldn’t stop until it reached it’s destination which often was a small town named Cryville. I hope to god he doesn’t come. I pray he won’t see me, my heart can’t, WON’T, take much more of this!

 

“ **JACK!!!** ”

 

_...No… _

 

_ Nononono- _ **_NO!!!_ **

 

_ Why is he here, why now? _

 

“ **JACK, I JUST WANT TO TALK, I’M COMING IN!!!** ”

 

I look at Red, she is locked onto him. She looks at me from the corner of her eye. I mouth her to shoot him, she nods her head. I turn around, not wanting to see his dead body. I wait… no gun shots. I look up at Red. She looks terrified, cold sweat covering her body. She starts shooting the cops again, letting Ma- HIM walk in. 

 

_**NO!!!** I have to hide... but I can't avoid him forever. **FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK**_   


 

-___*___-

 

(Mark)

 

I walk in, inspecting the area as soon as I step in. I see Jack's sniper eye me down. She stops shooting my co-workers and sits facing me. I stop in my tracks.

“May I proceed?”

“You hurt a single hair on  **_ANYONE'S_ ** head and you can kiss your life _ goodbye _ ”

_ I take that as a yes.  _ I continue, passing a few of Jack's minions who all stepped out of my way. 

“Where is Jack?”

“Up ahead in  _ *Sniff*  _ that cube looking through some files”

“Thank you”  _ God what did Jack do to this poor boy _

“You’re welcome… please don’t hurt him, he has been through enough”

I was taken back slightly by that comment, I stop.

“Been through what?” My eyes widen.  _ Maybe he can tell me something new? _

“...ummm, Bright already told you…”

“Okey”  _ Great, I was already hoping! So the kids name is Bright, good to know. _

I head my way towards the cube that Jack should be in. 

 

-___*___-

 

I knock gently on the door… no response.

“Jack?”

…

“Jack I know you are in there”

…

“I’m coming in”

“No you are not”

“Yes I am”

…

I slowly push the door open. Jack’s hair was a complete mess, his eyes had bags under it, he was shaking and his eyes were wide open: He looked like a torture victim. 

“Hey” 

A warm smile makes it’s way onto my lips, eyes full of concern and sorrow. Jack tensed up and took a step back.  _ God I want to hug him right now. _

“I just wanted to apologize for what I said in the hospital, I had no right to be that rude after you saved me…  _ although you were the one who originally poisoned me _ ”

“...sorry…”

His voice is broken and weak, almost like a whimper. We lock eyes, poison green meeting chocolate brown. I take a step forwards, he takes a step back. This cycle continues on until Jack hits the wall. He sinks down to the ground curling up in a ball. He is still watching me,  _ intensely.  _ He is usually so confident and sharp, what happened? I knee down to his level.

“Hey, calm down. I won’t hurt you, I promise”

“I-I don’t know that”

“Please, trust me Jack”

“ _...I can’t… _ ”

Tires started to form in his eyes.  _ No, please don’t cry! _ I launch forward and cup his cheek. Fear fills his eyes. I’m sitting in his lap looking deep into his eyes.

“Please don’t cr-”

A bullet flies past my ear hitting the wall in front of me. I look behind me and see another sniper, not the one from earlier, pointing his sniper rifle at us.

 

“ **_STRIKE. ONE._ ** ”

 

He luckly turns around and leaves us be. I turn back around to look at Jack, he tenses up under my gaze.  _ At least he isn’t crying _ . I hold his hands.

“Why are you afraid of me now?”

“Now?”

“Now. Before you… you weren’t so fragile,  _ or hid it well _ , but now” I point at him.

“Now you are like a deer in the head lights. Is it all because of what happened in the hospital?”

“Why do you care?”

…

_ Why do I care? Why should I? He is a criminal after all, a madman. Why do I care so deeping? Why did I get worried when i saw he was in pain? I shouldn’t care… but yet I do _

“Because I’m not a heartless monster and at the end of the day you are a human being!”

Jack froze, his eyes became clouded.

“Nononono please don’t cry, I’m so sorry”

Jack suddenly wrapped his hand around my neck, pulling me close to him. Loud sobs escaped him as he started to tremble. After the wave of shock washed over me I wrapped my hand around him, rubbing circles on his back. He kept mumbling words I didn’t understand.  _ What happened to him? Is he still sad about the hospital thing? I think I made it pretty clear that I forgave him… _

“Are crying because of the thing that happened in the hospital?”

Jack shook his head.

“Why are you crying then?”

That seemed to make his cry harder.  _ God I feel bad for him. _

“Well whatever happened happened. It’s in the past now, you need to move on! Life isn’t worth spending time thinking of what was”

Jack seperated from me, a cold shiver ran down my spine. I want to hug him again.

“ _ You don’t know what I did _ ”

A sharp inhale or two were heard from behind the door. I decide to ignore it and focus solely on Jack.

“What did you do?”

Jack’s eyes were starting to tier up again and he flinched.

“No, don’t cry. Tell me what happened another day, when you are ready. God I hate seeing you in pain…”

The last part of that scene was whispered, not meant for Jack to hear… but he did. Jack wiped the tires from his eyes. After a moment of silence Jack looked up, not realizing he wasn’t looking at Mark. 

 

Jack’s lense has slipped slightly off while he had been crying.

 

It only took a second for jack to realize and close his eyes, but it was already too late. I saw a blue that had been hidden by the poisonous green. Jack covered his eyes with his hands and ducked down. I roughly raise his head back up and showed his hand away from his face. 

“Open, them”

Jack hesitantly opened his eyes.

“Remove the lenses”

“What!?”

“You heard me”

My voice dropped an octave. Curiosity would kill me faster than the bullets. 

“...Only if ya don't watch me take them off...”

“Why sh- fine”

I close my eyes. Jack shuffles to get something, probably the container were to put the lenses in. I hear a click of a box opening and then a click of a box closing.  _ That’s my cue I guess. _ I open my eyes. Jack’s entire face is flushed, fists clenched and he is shaking. Without really thinking why I place my two hand on his cheeks. At first he shies away from my touch, but melts into it shortly.  _ Fuck he is cute.  _

“Jack, open your eyes”

“...I’m scared”

“I won’t kill you because of your eye color!” I said playfully

He giggles.  _ We are breaking the ice, very good. _ There is a moment of silence before Jack opens his eyes. 

 

...His eyes… his face…

 

It was overwhelming. Another moment of pleasant silents drops upon us. Jack has sky blue eyes. I almost feel like I’m being hypnotized. He’s searching my eyes, looking for…. Something? I take my hand off of his cheeks before I do something I’ll regret later. After a moment though he relaxes completely. His light blush suddenly deepens.  _ So. Fucking. Cute.  _ He leans in closer, resting his head against mine. 

“Can ya sing?”

“Can I sing?” I asked, making sure I heard him right.

“Yeah, can you?”

“...a little I guess. I’m far from a professional”

“Can you sing me something then?”

“...what?”

“Are you deaf?”

“No, but you have blinded me”

I can feel my face lit of fire.  _ How the fuck did I let that slip out!?! _ Jack laughs and after a moment of collect myself I join in.  _ God damn it, my heart hurts. How can he be so charming and... child-like one minute and a psycopath the very next? _

“Ya’ve blinded me to”

“Yeah I can see that”

“...but can ya sing me somethin’ then?”

“What do you have in mind?”

His face lit up. It makes me smile like a fucking idiot.

“Just a lullaby”

“Hmm I think I know one”

I quietly start singing a melody my mother use to sing to me when I was feeling down. Jack closed his eyes and slowly started to go fall asleep. He lazily wraps his arms around me and nuzzles into my neck. I continue to sing our- THE song until he falls asleep. As soon as he is out cold I pick him up and carry him out the room. His teammates swarm us, looking at us like we’re the eighth wonder of the world. Very quietly one of them whispers:

“How did you manage to make him fall asleep?!”

“I believe you all heard it”

“That wasn’t a question you doof” another guard shot at me.

“You did it”

The whole crowd turned around. Bright was standing at the entrance of the bank with a cloud of smoke behind him. All the officers were on the ground sleeping. 

“Congrats, now. Mark, give Jack to Purple over there”

A man that was about 5 years older then me extended his arms. He had a pinkish purple jacket with a normal white shirt below it. He looked about ready to go to an important meeting. So if my logic doesn’t fail me, they are named after the color they wear. I give Jack, Green?, to Purple and turn towards a girl who is wearing a black T-shirt and orange shorts. 

“Is your nickname Orange?”

“Yes it is”

She smiled brightly, making me smile as well. She is 14 or 15. Another girl is standing next to her who is a little older than her, 15 or 16.

“And you are Yellow, right?”

“Indeed”

She is wearing an oversized yellow shirt It’s so big that her shoulders are popping out of her neck hole. 

“Thank you” said Bright.

“You’re welcome”

The whole team started to walk ran out of the . Orange and Yellow ran towards the van, Bright and Purple walked out together. They carefully placed Jack in the van and drove off. A faint Thank you could be heard as they zoomed away. I stayed there just to be sure nothing happened to the knocked out officers until the medics came.


	7. Finding answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finaly gives Mark some puzzle pieces, Mark put them together.

(Mark)

 

One by one the officers were taken away. About half an hour in, some started to wake up on their own. The whole time I stayed there, guarding them. The events of the past couple of days repeating in my head as I try to make sense of it all. Something was off. I shouldn’t have thought those things while I was with Jack. I don’t like him, not even a little. Then why did I feel so attached to him at that very moment. It’s almost like I was on some sort of a drug. I didn’t even feel like I was in control on my own body! Are thouse the effects of restlessness or maybe a side effect of the poison/cure? It could possibly be. That would explain everything. One of the medics commented jokingly on how lost I looked. Not even a minute later the same medic asked if I was alright. He or she… I couldn’t honestly tell, said the top of my hair was turning red and I looked pale. I felt a little _ dizzy,  _ but that was because I hadn’t slept well. I am more than sure that a good rest should fix this… _ right? Then, everything started to spin… what is going on? _

 

_ I fell to my knees, feeling a sudden wave of weakness washing over me _

 

_ I feel thin arms being wrapped around me. Someone's shouting for help. I’m being lifted onto a bed. Loud noises fill the air. I hear shouting, the voice is familiar. The very next moment the fog starts to fade from my mind.  _ I open my eyes, not realizing I had even closed them. I try to get up, but a firm hand pushes me slowly back down. It’s Bright.

“What happened?”

Bright looks nervously at his companions.

“What the _fuck_ did you do?”

“...welp… funny story…”

“ _Ha-ha- **HA**_ , _I’m already in tears!!!_ ”

“...we were on our way back to the base…”

“And?”

“...When we got there as usual everyone went to do their thing…”

“Spill it already”

“...Blue suddenly came basicly flying out of his room holding a passed out rat in his hand. At first we were all confused until we saw the collar he was wearing…”

“ _ Please don’t tell me the cure was temporary.  _ **_PLEASE_ ** ”

“...I’m sorry…”

So I have a fucking timebomb coursing through my veins,  **GREAT** . 

“...and that’s not the worst part…”

“ **_OH GOODY!!! IT. GETS. BETTER_ ** ”

“...The worst part is yet to come, imagine Jack’s reaction when he wakes up!”

“You’re worried about him while I’m literally slowly  _ dying _ !!!”

Bright goes silent for a second. He looks conflicted and stressed. Something feels... off. There’s a puzzle piece I'm missing, a big one. Why are they all so worried about Jack’s well being? He told me Jack had been on the team for a short amount of time. Great trusted friend can be made over a short period of time yes, but it feel like there is something more to this than meets the eye. Bright stands up without saying a word, throws me a cellphone and leaves without saying another word. He leaves me wonder the reasoning behind everything that just or is happened.

 

-___*___-

 

I go home and spend rest of the day working on side cases. The medics at the shooting site got a sample of my blood and are currently working on deciphering the cure Bright gave me and after that developing a permanent one. The office calls to congratulate me on saving the bank, ask me how I did it and give their pity. I sit through each and every monolog because it might just be the last monologs these people, my friends, will ever give me. 

I’d never admit it out loud… but I’m scared. I know that I can’t die, Jack doesn’t want to lose his favorite toy and the office one of their only upper hands in the Jack case, but at the back of my mind these voices keep telling me otherwise. At these moments i wish I had someone I could lean on and tell all my insecurities and fears, so they could tell me I’m just overthinking, but that person does not exist. 

 

**Knock-knock**

 

_ Or maybe he/she does exist? _

 

“How’s there?”

“Ice cream” It’s Jack.

“Ice cream?”

“Ya know, Ice-cream if-ya-don’t-let-me-in. I come from a long lost family tree, last of a kind.”

Both sides of the door fill with laughter as I open the door. On the other side he stands with a rather large backpack, red eyes, a large smile that fades as soon as he sees me and puffed cheeks. He looks like a child.

“Hi”

“Hey”

“Would you like to come in”

“If ya don’ mind”

“No, I kinda need the company on my last days alive, at least I won’t die alone”

To my defence it sounded less rude in my head. Jack tenses up, curls his hands into a fist and blasters a nervous smile onto his face.

“Blue and Bright and currently working on t’ cure, they managed t’ whip it up in a matter of weeks the first time and before that they started from scratch so if we are lucky he should have it done by the end of this week, but not over a month-”

 

**_He is rambling._ **

 

“-So ya shouldn’t worry! Ya have Bright and me on the call 24 if anythi- so if anything happens to you then we will be here before you even hit the floor! Ya have nothing to worry abou-”

“Shush! You’re rambling”

“Oh, ha-ha! Nervous habit” He looks away. _Cute._

“Just come in”

Jack steps into my apartment. As soon as he does he whips out his cell phone and calls my phone, it’s in my back pocket. All his nervousness melts away in a second and gets replaced with… Lust? Amusement? What is he planning? I take my phone from my back pocket fearing I’d lose it. I start locking the door when two hand are placed on my sides. I start turning around to stop him, but then he starts to slowly slides his hand down my sides, making small circular motions in the protsess. I hadn’t even noticed how stiff my muscles were. I should make an appointment at a masser after all of this is over. Finish locking the door, I turn around and head into the living room, Jack following me shortly. He Flings his backpack onto the couch gently and opens it up, revealing some games, a PS4 and two PS4 controllers. 

“Wanna play?”

“If you can teach me how then sure”

“Great”

He hooks everything up and puts in a game called ‘Overwatch’. After a few matches, which I rage my face off and Jacks stomach and face hurt, we decide that we should take a break. We watch a show called Breaking bad. As the show runs Jack slowly get closer to me. Halfway through the first season he is pressed against me, leaving no room between us. I could call the cops right now or as soon as he starts fading. He wouldn’t even notice and we would have him in lock down, but if I do that then his team might stop searching for the antidote and making the temporary one, so bad idea. Being this close to him I notice something rather alarming. All the times I have seen him he has been wearing a jacket or a hoody, hiding his arms and shoulders completely, but now that we are so close to each other he must have forgotten to check how he was looking…

 

...Because a huge scar was stretched across his shoulder…

 

I couldn’t see much, he was still wearing a hoodie after all, but what I did see was that it started from somewhere inside his shirt and stretched all the way over his shoulder. It was a neat cut, to perfect to be done by accident and spreads too far back to be done by himself.

“You know that each scar has a story behind it… I would like to know the story behind the scar on your shoulder”

He froze, flinched. I must have hit a weak spot with that one. 

“I…”

“You know you can trust me right? You have the upper hand in this fight anyways”

“I know that! If ya so much and pinch me, you’d die”

“Exactly, so, what’s the problem? Why can’t you tell me?”

“...it’s personal…”

“Do your teammates know?”

“No”

“Other friends?”

"...No... I don't think so..." Is he opening up finally?

“Lovers?”

“Don’t have any” Yes, clues,  _ FINALLY _

“Parents?”

“No”

“Anyone?”

“Some dirt ol’ cops may remember faintly, but other then that no”

“So this has been on your shoulders even since it happened, physically and mentally.”

“...Yeah…”

“Does it hurt to talk about it?”

“A Lot”

I have nothing against these small answers. If he feel more calm this way then I can keep going until I’ve found enough clues to piece everything together.

“Was it an accidental scar?”

“No” He frowns

“Did someone you cared for do it?”

“No”

“Was it self sacrifice to save another”

“Sorta”

“Did you have a lover”

“Yes”

“Did he or she love you”

“We were…”

“More than lovers?”

“...” He is tearing up, so he had a wife or was planning or proposing

“Any children?”

He breaks. Fuck I hit a weak spot again. He starts sobbing heavily. I pull him up into my lap and hold him closer, trying my best to calm him down. He starts shaking and there’s pure terror in his eyes, he must be re-living those old memories.

“Hey-hey, shh, it’s okey. I’m here now, everything is fine! What happened happened and I’m sure it wasn’t your fault, even if you don’t agree. You may or may have not done something wrong, but killing yourself over it will not better the bad you did. It’s okey. You are safe now. The past is gone”

It worked. He stops shaking and his sobs die down to a few whimpers. He slowly closes his eye and adjusts his possission to feel more comfortable in my lap. 

“...Her name was Sam… She was so kind and beautiful… I miss her so much...” Is he talking about his lover?

“...Is she still alive?...” Let's try to ease into this.

“...I hope she is, I don’ know…”

“Where is your 'more then a lover now?”

“...in paradise I hope…” So Sam was her daughter...

“Do you have any leads on… the murder and your child where abouts?”

“One or two”

_ Dead wife, lost child, torture and painful/regretful memories… is he trying to find his wife's killer and maybe find this Sam if she's even still alive? That’s a motive. Maybe that’s the plan. Maybe he has to pay to some kidnappers so he could get his child back? That would explain why he stole from those banks, he’s broke. He has a few leads as well. His father instincts must have driven him to save his child when the cops gave up on it. He wants to steal his kid back, but his team wants to buy the kid back, because of less blood and stress maybe. That’s why Bright wanted me to distract him, they are looking for banks to strike! And maybe when Jack is happy he helps them as well?  Finally, answers!!! _

“I’ve heard enough, This became way too depressing way too quickly. Let’s go sleep on this”

Jack stood up and walked towards the PS4, wanting to pack it probably.

“What are you doing”

“...leavin’, obviously”

If time is what his team need then I will give them time.

“No, you are sleeping with me, you’ve been suffering for way too long”

He looked shocked, but then smiled and started walking towards my bedroom. I had a king sized bed, only the best for me and only me. It had enough room for easily 3 people. He was on one side of the bed and I was on the other. He hesitated, but decided to take his hoodie and pants off, leaving only his shirt and underwear on. The scar was huge, and there were multiple of them all over his hands... What's under his shirt then? If he really was tortured, then he has literally been to hell and back. I leave the room to get him a separate blanket, the softest one I can find. When I come back Jack is laying on the bed, eyes closed. He looks like he is deep in thought and those thoughts don’t look nice judging by his facel expressions. I throw him the blanket, snapping him out of this train of thoughts. After we are both tucked him I grab his hand and hold it.

“Good night Jack”

“G’ night”

There’s a peaceful silence as both of us drift off to sleep, but then, a quiet voice breaks it.

“ _...Mark? _ ”

“ _ Yeah? _ ”

“ _...Can I come closer to you? _ ”

“ _ Didn’t know you were the cuddly type, but sure, why not? _ ”

Through the darkness a faint smile is seen as he moves closer to me. With arms and legs tangled we finally embrace the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fan fiction won't die that easily. We promis we will end it, but we don't know how long it will take. Just trust us when we say we will not let this fan fiction go to waste.
> 
> Don't lose hope in us.
> 
> ~Luna and Cora

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! We Really Hope You Enjoied This Story. If You Did Then Let Us Know By Leving A Commet And/Or A Kudos!!!
> 
> Have A Wonderful Evening/ Morning/Afternoon!!!


End file.
